a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus which combines with stepping, balancing and jumping, and more particularly to a game apparatus which is assembled by utilizing a seat and a bridge plate to change into plural playing methods of various paths and heights, thereby developing a sense of balance and a learning ability of a child.
b) Description of the Prior Art
An ordinary conventional game apparatus is a monotonous and crude assembly, which cannot combine with an island and a bridge plate, allowing a child to drive development and learning of sense organs in a gaming process.